Losing your Sanity
by CocoaBrown13
Summary: Some of the League have been kidnapped, the team is on the case but thing unravel when the Light send in a secert weapon. Rated T for minor language. Blue BeetlexOC. This is before the invasion. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm CocoaBrown13 this is my first story so please Read & Reveiw **

The sun was setting and the city was quieting down. Black Canary was on a roof building doing a night patrol on the city.

"Nothing going on Green Arrow" Black Canary reported on her communicator "kind of quiet; I'll do one more patrol and then we can go out to dinner." Canary hung up and searched around. Finally she found some action.

"Get away from me" a girl's voice screamed. Canary looked in an ally and saw a copper skin girl being attacked by thugs with mask. Black Canary swooped down in front of the girl to protect her.

"Thank you" the girl said. Black Canary notice that her body was cover up, een her hands were covered up with gloves. "but there's something I need to tell you" she said.

"What?" Canary said noticing that while the girl took off her gloves the thugs were backing up. The girl grabbed Black Canary's hand.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered in a sweet-like voice.

Black Canary started to feel weak. Black Canary passed out on the ground. She could still see a little. Before she blackout, she saw the girl ordering the thugs to remove Canary. After that Canary blackout.

**Sorry this introduction is a little short and I'm bad with grammer, but what do you think? Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it is summer I will be adding as many chapters as I can. **

_At Mount Justice_

"Team, meet in the hall for a breifing" Nightwing said into the speaker. Robin, Lagoonboy, Bumblebee, Superboy, Miss Martain, Beastboy, and Blue Beetle walked into the training hall to see Nightwing. Everyone else wasn't there or was on a mission.

"The League wants us to go on a search mission" Nightwing said.

"Who are we searching for?" Lagoonboy asked.

"Black Canary and Martain Manhunter".

Everyone looked at Miss Martain who looked shocked and upset. Lagoonboy and Gar comfort her.

"You will search the last area they were saw. Robin, Bumblebee, and I will search for Manhunter" Nightwing said. "Beastboy, Miss Martain, Lagoonboy, and Superboy will look for Black Canary". Nightwing gave each group their location and set off. Miss Martain and the rest of her team got on the bio-ship.

When they got to the coordinate, the team split up. Lagoonboy and Miss Martain looked north and east while Beastboy and Superboy looked south and west. Blue Beetle searched in the sky. They kept in touch with M'gann psychic link.

"Status report" Miss Martain asked as she and Lagoonboy looked around.

"Nothing" Blue Beetle reported.

"Nothing ... wait Beastboy thinks he found something." Superboy followed Gar to a pile of empty boxes. They removed the pileof boxes to see Black Canary passed out on the ground. "Guys we found Canary".

"Good job now lets meet back at the bio-ship" Lagoonboy said.

When everyone got back to the ship Superboy placed Black Canary in a seat, she was still unconscious. "Blue," Superboy said "scan Black Canary, is she ok?".

Blue Beetle scan Black Canary "She fine, heart rate normal and no concussion". Black Canary started to gain conscious.

"Where am I?" muttered.

"Your on the bio-ship" Gar answered "we found you in an ally".

"What happen to you?" Lagoonboy asked.

"I was fighting some thugs, but I don't remember how I passed out?" Black Canary answered.

'She lying' the scarab said to Blue Beetle

"What do you mean?" Blue Beetle whispered to the scarab.

Black Canary stared at him as well as the rest of the team.

"Nothing" Blue Beetle said "go on".

Black Canary put her hand on her hip and moaned.

"Are you ok?" Miss Martain asked.

"Just a headache, I'll be fine" Canary repiled.

"but there could be a problem, maybe we should take you to a hospital".

"I said I'm fine!" Black Canary snpped at M'gann.

Lagoonboy was about to stand but Superboy hold him down. Everyone stared at Black Ca"nary.

"I'm sorry" Black Canary said "I'm fine really, just tired".

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride.

**There my chapter. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I being really productive with my writing, ya me! Oh and I know my OC sounds like the girl from x-men but it will make sense later on.**

When the team got to Mount. Justice, They checked in with the other search team.

"No sign of Martain Manhunter, But we'll keep looking" Nightwing said on the communicator "Nightwing out".

Black Canary walked to the teleporter "I'll going to the watchtower".

"We'll come with you" Miss Martain said.

"Fine" Black Canary typed into the teleporter. They step inside and in a second, they were at the tower.

Black Canary showed them to a lounge "Stay her, I'll be right back". The lounge had a TV, couple of sofas, and a small kitchen.

"Noted" Beastboy said happily grabbing some snacks from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, watch some TV or something." Black Canary rushed off.

"Odd that Black Canary yelled at angelfish" Lagoonboy said.

"Or how easy we found her" Superboy included.

"Don't worry guys" Gar said jumping onto the sofa "we're probaly just lucky." Gar said turning on the TV, it was turned to the news. The news lady began to talked.

_"For reason unknown Martain Manhunter and Black Canary were found in a hospital. They are currently in a comma like state"._

Miss Martain looked at Beastboy "We're not that lucky Gar"

"Noted"

"Come on we need to warn the league" Blue Beetle said walking to the door. "Which way did she go?".

"I would guess this way" Beastboy said pointing to Flash who was knocked out on the ground.

The follow the trail of knock out members of the Leauge till they reach the meeting hall. When they opened the door, they gasped.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Green Lantern were spawned out on the ground passed out. The Black Canary imposter was on the table laughing as she held Hawkguy's and Hawkgirl's **(or is it Hawkgal) **neck.

Black Canary glanced at them "Look who decided to show up". The imposter changed into a girl, probably 15. Her long black wavy hair go with her skin, copper.

She was wearing green cargo pants and a Black tee. Her arms were cover with a jean jacket.

"Who are you?" Superboy said. The team was prepared to attack. Beastboy turned into an ape and Lagoonboy inflated. The girl dropped her victims. She took soome gloves from her pocket and put them on.

"Leech" she said in a brazilian accent.

Lagoonboy, Superboy, and Beastboy attacked her. Blue Beetle shot his sonic cannon at her. Miss Martain sat next to Wonder Woman and began to read her mind.

Leech dodge every attack jumping dodged every attack jumping, blocking, and twirling. Leech dodged move next to Blue Beetle and the door. Leech kicked Blue Beetle to the ground.

"Hate to leave and run but ..." she started to run as fast as the Flash.

"I got her" Blue Beetle said chasing after her.

M'gann was reading Wonder Woman's mind "Wait don't".

But it was too late, Blue Beetle was gone.

Blue Beetle ran down the halls of the watchtower.'Dang, that chica runs fast, who is she, how did she defeat the Leauge'.

'I told you' the sscarab said.

"How was I suppose to know she was an imposter" Blue Beetle said in defenses.

Suddenly Blue Beetle tripped over a leg and fell to the ground. Before he could get up, Leech tied him up and put a knife to his throat.

"Don't even thing about getting out" she whispered in his ear.

The team finally caught up.

"Don't move or Blue boy gets it," Leech move the knife closer. She turned to Beastboy, Miss Martain, and Lagoonboy "arm down" she command.

Beastboy shifted back to his normal form. Lagoonboy hesitated but deflated.

"Nexts, the one trying to sneak up behind me" Leech turned around to Superboy "Go stand next to the others". Superboy followed orders.

"Well this is boring so I guess I'll kill him" Before Leech could kill Blue Beetle, she fell to the ground screaming in pain holding her head "I can't do it". Then she cut Blue Beetle down.

'Kill her' the scarab said 'she dangerous'.

"No, she's a human being' Blue Beetle whispered.

'She would have killed you'.

Miss Martain got closer to Leech. Miss Martain eyes began to glow, Leech's scream got quieter then she passed out.

"What did you do?" Gar asked in amazed.

"Put her to sleep," Miss Martain answered "but it won't last long so we should tie her up but don't touch her hands".

"Why?" Blue Beetle asked.

"She absorbs power, that what happen to the League. If she touches you with her skin for a long time you end up like the League or worse." Miss Martain explained "That's what I could read from Wonder Woman's and Leech's mind".

"Could you figure out why she attacked the league?" Lagoonboy asked.

"No, I can't. She has uncle John's powers, so she block me out. All I could get was she absorbed Batman, Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Hawkguy, and Wonder Woman. Everyone else she knocked out with this" Miss Martain went into Leech pocket and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"Plus Black Canary and Martain Manhunter" Superboy said "That's probably how she looked like Black Canary, She has Martain shift shape powers".

"What was with the screaming, that was weird" Blue Beetle said.

"Dude, you talk to yourself, that is weird" Lagoonboy joked.

Let's just tie her up and get her out of the watchtower before she wakes up" Superboy said.

"Agreed" Everyone else said.

**That was long chapter but what do you think R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here and ready to be read. so what are waiting for, READ**

After the team tie Leech up and took her to Mount Justice, they put her in a force field container. M'gann and Superboy reported what happen to Nightwing.

"I'll send a group to watch the League until they wake up. Keep her at Mount Justice so we can interrogate her. Nightwing out".

After the mission, the team spread out. M'gann and La'gaan went on a date. Gar had to do some schoolwork and Superboy when to train. Which left Blue Beetle to watch Leech.

Blue Beetle sat down and read his biology book from class.

Leech started to wake up "what happened" she moaned. She stood up and touched the force field, she looked at Blue Beetle "oh ya, now I remember".

Leech began to kick and punch the force field.

"That's not going to work" Blue Beetle said watching her.

Leech kicked it a few more times and gave up "I guess your right" she said putting her hand on the field "Your Blue Beetle, right".

Blue Beetle ignored her. She frowned "Come on your not going to talk to me. Is it because I put a knife to your throat? I'm sorry, don't take it personal".

Blue Beetle started to laugh "How am I not suposed to take that personal".

Leech was about to say talk but something started to ring. Leech grabbed a phone out of her pocket, her expression looked worried.

"Hello" she said on the phone. The speaker on the phone started to yelling at Leech. "I'm sorry that I'm late mom; I know you and Mia need me home; I'm just working late, extra shift; I'll be home soon, bye".

Before Leech could hang, the voice yelled "You better get home soon Paige Isabella Garcia".

Blue Beetle and Leech stared at each other "It's just a job" she saidly.

"Paige Garcia" Blue Beetle said "Your name not Leech?".

Leech giggled "No, just like yours isn't Blue Beetle, the name comes with the job".

"So you put Superheros in comas?" Blue Beetle asked.

"The Justice League will wake up in 48 to 72 hour and I didn't finish the job".

"And what was the job?" Blue Beetle asked.

Paige's phone beep. She looked at it "I got to go" she said.

"You can't go" Blue Beetle said "Your kind of trapped" he said tapping on the froce field.

Paige started to do the Black Canary cry. It echoed around the force field and it shattered.

Paige looked at Blue Beetle then flue off.

Blue Beetle ran to the training romm where Superboy was punching a bag.

"We have a small problem with Leech" Blue Beetle said.

"What?" Superboy said as he stop punching the bag.

"She got away".

"What! How?" Superboy said going to the room they had trap Leech.

"She said she had to leave and then she did Black Canary's cry. It shattered the force field then she flue off".

Blue Beetle thought for a second "But I think we can track her. Leech was on the phone talking to her mom, her real name is Paige something Garica" he thought some more and remembered "Paige Isabella Garcia".

Superboy typed in the name on the computer, a bunch of newspapers pop up. Superboy begun to read some of the articles.

"It say here that when the plants the world attack five years ago, a father and his to daughter was under a building that fell. They were sent to the emergency room. The father, Max Garcia, died and his oldest daughter, Paige was on the verge of being dead. The hospital was out of her blood type. She would have died but someone donated the blood and she live. The youngest girl, Mia lived too".

"Wow tough. Who donated the blood?" Blue Beetle asked.

Superboy searched through the article "Lex Luther".

"That's suspicious" Blue Beetle said.

"Very. I think it time to pay Luther a vist. Their's going to be a charity event at his mansion tomorrow. I'm sure Nightwing can get us in" Superboy started to type some more.

"Just us? Not anyone else".

"Yes, It just questioning Luther, also you and me can fit into crowd with people asking why are skin is green or why we have gills".

"Ture" Blue Beetle said.

"Tomorrow, be here at 11 am. We are going to go to Paige's house. We need to investigate her too".

"Alright" Blue Beetle said taking off his armor "Night"

The next morning Superboy and Blue Beetle searched around Metropolis on Sphere to find Leach's house. They found her house in a small neighborhood. It was a small house one story house, old and worn out. There was a garden next to the house.

They walked up to the and knocked. The door open and a hispanic girl around the age of 7 opened the door "Hello" she said sweetly. She looked like Dora the Explorer. She had short brown hair and brown eye.

Blue Beelte and Superboy looked at each other for a second "We're here to see Paige" Blue Beetle (who wasn't wearing his suit) answered.

"Ok" she said cheerily "come in, my name is Mia by the way".

Mia led them into the living room "Paige is out right now, she'll be home soon" Mia looked at them "What's your name?".

"I'm Jaime and this is .." Blue Beetle thought for a second.

"Conner, my names Conner" Superboy said.

"How do you guys know Paige?" Mia asked.

"School, she in are class" Jaime lied.

Mia looked at them very confused "But Paige dosen't go to school, she dropped out after dad died".

Conner and Jaime was about to say something but a voice begain to yell.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Paige yelled walking into the living room. In her arm were holding grocery bags, she sat them down on a table. She turned to Mia "What did I tell you about letting stangers in the house, it's dangerous. Do you have anything to say".

Mia pointed at Paige "Oooo, you cussed".

Paige calmed down and looked at her guest "Go work in your graden, I'll call you in later".

Mia walked pass Jaime and Conner "Good luck, your going to need it".

Paige stared at them "So Conner and Jaime, what did you say to my sister?"

"Nothing we just got here" Jaime said.

"That's it nothing else".

"No, we're here to ask you question" Superboy said.

"Fine, how much do you know about me?" Paige asked.

"Everything that was in the newspaper" Jaime said.

Paige sigh and sat down "Do you remember when the plants attacked the world five years ago" she asked.

"Yeah it was the Injustice League plan" Conner said.

"My dad, sister, and I were trying to get home, but one of the plants threw Superman into a building. Part of the building fell on us. I grabbed Mia to protected her under me. My sister came out ok and my dad died, I was badly hurt. I was rushed to the hospital, I needed a blood transfusion but my blood is rare to find. The hospital didn't have any, I was going to die".

"And then Lex Luther donated you blood" Conner said.

"It wasn't his blood, It belong to Parasite". Noises came from the back of the house, Paige ignored it "Younguys know I have powers?".

"You absorb people's power" Jaime said "If you touch them".

"Only with my hands" Paige said. "That's not my real power though" she said "I'm able to read minds by touching them. Evey thought and memory they had I would know, best part was that I could control my power. The transfusion made Parasite's blood and mine mixed, our powers mixed too and now" she looked at her hands that were cover in gloves "I can control my powers. I have to wear gloves".

"What is going on out here" a woman came out of the back room, when Paige heard the voice she sighed "great". Her tone was sarcastic.

The lady turned and looked at Conner and Jaime "Who are these boys, are they drug dealer".

"What!" Jaime and Conner said.

Paige ignored their confusion "Mom, they're not drug dealers".

"Well how else do you so much money on a waitress and maid salaries" her mom said.

"I save my money, unlike you who take money I earn and buy alcohol and smelly cigarettes".

Paige and her mom started yelling in Spanish. Then Paige went to a cabinet and took out a bottle of wine and gave it to her mom "here". Paige's mom left.

"Did you git any of that?" Conner said to Jaime.

"I heard Paige said crazy alcoholic, drunken bitch, and fine I'll give you the wine" Jaime answered.

"Let me explain" Paige said sighing "When my dad died, my mom quit her. She can't work because she mentally unstable".

"It sound like you don't like you mother" Conner said.

"She does nothing but drinks and smoke, it's been like that for five years. She dosen't even try to get better". Paige continued "Anyways, so I have to work, I'm do different jobs. My mom thinks I'm doing something illegal because I make good money to take care of us".

"So what are you doing to get that extra money?" Conner asked.

Paige smiled "I think it time for you to leave". When Paige got up she started to hold her head and moan. Paige took a pill out of her pocket and swallowed it.

"You ok?" Jaime asked.

"Yah, I'm fine" Paige said.

"Paige, we still have to bring you back to the cave, you attack the League" Conner said.

"You have no proof that I was there, so if you take me away that would be kidnapping" she said.

"There are cameras on the watchtower" Conner told her.

"Do you really think I didn't mess with the cameras when I got there" she pushed Conner and Jaime to the door "I answered most of your question, that's more than what they would want me to tell. So I'm kindly asking you to leave".

When they were outside, Jaime asked a question "Who is they?".

Paige smiled "I can't tell you all my secrets" she turned to Mia who was in her garden patch "Mia you can come inside".

"I'm fine, I'll stay out here" Mia replied.

Paige close the door "Bye".

**There you go, chapter 4. Review please. **


End file.
